1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to arsenic removal from drinking water, and more specifically relates to arsenic removal from drinking water using treated bottom ash.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,731, by Dagmar Bonnin, entitled “Method of Removing Arsenic Species from an Aqueous Medium Using Modified Zeolite Material”, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method for treatment of arsenic-laden drinking water using zeolites. However, zeolites are expensive, and not economically viable for populations living in poverty. The patent also discloses the use of FeSO4-treated fly ash for removal, however, fly ash is an important, and hence expensive, industrial commodity used in a variety of chemical processes, e.g., in the manufacture of cement. The treatment of bottom ash is not disclosed in said patent, nor is pretreatment with ultraviolet light exposure to modify the aqueous Arsenic to a higher valence state As3+ to As5+ so as to increase adsorption of the specie.